MMA Memos
by Ififall
Summary: MMA Songfics. Using present and Former fighters from UFC, Strikeforce and WEC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Alternate version of Conor Maynard's Vegas Girl, this one is called "Jitsu Guy" I Know it's "Ju-Jitsu, but I've changed it to suit the song.

* * *

Scratch there, let me tape it off

All the pressure you've got, go and breathe it off,

Don't Dare, copy gameplan plots,

Make the crowd know you're there on top

* * *

Knock them down Like Nick Diaz,

Sumbit them like Gonzaga,

Takedown degree from GSP

Karate TKO Machida,

* * *

You could go so far, if you let go, and your team aren't gonna leave without you

* * *

This is for the guy that can break that hold

The whole crowd wanna see him fold

Eh, Fake, break you'll be famous right

Twist the arm no-one harmed like a jitzu guy.

* * *

The face taking hits so hard

The upper cuts take his chin apart

Knocked, scoffed the power's changing side

head down, arm arched like a Jitzu guy

* * *

Break-time, they've got you covered,

wipe the fear gained off with the blood drops

Dehydratred, you're not in trouble,

Grab an icebag to confuse the others.

* * *

Knock them down Like Nick Diaz,

Sumbit them like Gonzaga,

Takedown degree from GSP

Karate TKO Machida,

* * *

You could go so far, if you let go, and your team aren't gonna leave without you

* * *

This is for the guy that can mount when told,

Won't think twice about side control,

Eh, pace, wait, let the trap unwind,

Airway closed, tight choke like a jitzu guy

* * *

Defense doesn't stop that charge,

Is lay and pray just a wrestler's farce?

Elbows bent, hooks are worth a try,

Sweaty tap ref agree's you're a jitzu guy.

* * *

Get it tight to install fright, like you're a Jitzu guy

A Jitzu guy

Like you're a Jitzu guy

A Jitzu guy

* * *

This is for the guy who's unstoppable,

The guy who's mastered the triangle,

Lift hips quick, hear the startled cry

No tap real crack from the jitzu guy

* * *

Ample thighs reigning down fast guard,

His vicious sweeps leave his victims scarred.

Broken bones you can't wonder why

Rookie ass got out classed by a Jitzu guy.


	2. Some Fighter That He Used To Know

A/N: Not all of this fits with the song, but this is about the fic "Mayhem in Stockton" It's based on Gotye's "Somebody That I Used To Know"

* * *

Miller's fearful anger Nick could still remember.

Dana threw him away and Nick watched him cry.  
He couldn't leave Miller alone to grieve  
Sadness clogging all his arteries  
Without a fight, Miller couldn't get his act together.

* * *

You can get afflicted with an angry type of madness  
Mill's not actor of the year, but he pretends  
Ariel can say that they were friends  
While dishing dirt on Miller's past arrest  
He reached for Lucky Patrick as an easy cover.

* * *

Miller didn't have to say Fuck off  
Grab Carlos running deny the fact that they had something  
Nick's sick of lies he's had enough,  
Suspension's ticking slowly and Nate reels from Rory's loss

* * *

Miller didn't have to choose Carlos  
Complain about the marathon, delete Nick's number,  
Addison trashed Nate for show  
Is Miller just some nut-job that Nick used to know?

* * *

Is Miller just some psycho that Nick used to know  
Is Miller just some has-been that Nick used to know

* * *

_[Kimbra:]_  
Mayhem thinks of all the times Nick screwed him over  
Nick defending Nate punching Mill for fun  
It's unfair to make Lou live that way  
She's believing every smile Nick fakes  
She needs to steal, scan down his phone  
To catch Nick pining for a fighter that Nick used to know.

* * *

Mayhem didn't have to shut Nick up,  
Say mistakes are over and fight for another  
Nick doesn't even need his trust,  
Carlos can't stand in Miller's corner cause he'd rather run,

* * *

Nick left Miller's sofa months ago,  
Mayhem's still in all his dreams stealing Nick's tainted slumber,  
Miller can never say he likes him though  
Now he's just some fighter that he used to know

* * *

Some fighter  
(He used to know)  
Some shadow  
(Now he's just some fighter that he used to know)

* * *

(Some loser he used to know)  
(some champion that he used to know)  
(Some liar that he used to know)  
Some fighter.


End file.
